Orgullo destrozado
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Todo parecía ir normal para Remus. Cuidaba de su hijo, había perdido a su esposa y trabajaba en las bibliotecas de Malfoy Manor. Pero la vida no es tan fácil, sobre todo cuando despiertas en una que no es la tuya. Aprenderá que tan crueles podrían haber llegado a ser. Rl/LM SB/SS H/D ¡Slash!
1. Orgullo

Adolorido.

Siempre se sentía así luego de la transformación sin importar que tan buena fuera su poción. Desde la muerte de Snape no había logrado conseguir una de esa misma calidad y lo resentía.

Fue una sorpresa sentir un colchón suave contra su espalda y sabanas tapándolo, no recordaba haberse arrastrado de vuelta a casa luego de volver a ser humano pero tal vez se había aparecido y eso explicaba su desnudez.

Se estiró y buscó su varita bajo su almohada, sonriendo al sentirla sin abrir los ojos, disfrutando de la calidez de los rayos del sol y la suavidad de todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Quedó completamente dormido y se despertó horas después sintiéndose hambriento, abrió sus ojos mientras se sentaba sintiéndose algo alarmado al notar que no estaba en su habitación.

Esa parecía… ¡Un cuarto de la Mansión Malfoy! ¿Cómo había aparecido ahí?

Notó la ropa aparecer en el borde de la cama y la agarró, poniéndose la ropa interior y el pantalón, demasiado nervioso y aturdido para notar la presencia de otra persona dormida en la habitación.

Cuando se paró al fin en el suelo agarrando con fuerza su varita pensando miles de excusas para decirle al dueño de la casa cuando notó la cadena que estaba en el suelo. Parpadeó y notó que estaba unida hacia la pata de la cama y continuaba hasta el frente y perderse de su vista por otra parte del mueble.

Esperando que no fuera un perro que fuera a saltarle al acercarse se movió despacio, lamentablemente tocando la cadena y haciéndola temblar justo antes de llegar a mirar que había en frente.

Lucius Malfoy lo miraba seguramente recién despertándose y aun sin volver en si pero ya arrodillado en el suelo. Apenas pudo abrir la boca al notar que la cadena terminaba en un collar plateado alrededor del cuello del patriarca quien solo estaba vestido con una bata casi traslucida que no hacía nada para cubrir su desnudez, sus rodillas rojas y las múltiples marcas que tenía en todo su cuerpo.

—¿Malfoy?— Se obligó a hablar, preguntándose que había pasado la noche anterior para acabar así.

El rubio lo miró con horror y a Remus se le hizo normal ¡La posición y en la circunstancias que estaban! Estaba a punto de acercarse para ayudarlo a quitarse el collar cuando algo que creía imposible sucedió.

Lucius Malfoy se tiró a sus pies casi besándolos mientras sollozaba pidiendo perdón.

Remus se quedó quieto sin saber como reaccionar pensando que esto debería ser una broma ¿Alguien con poción multijugos, tal vez? ¿George con sus bromas pesadas?

¡Era imposible!

¿O tal vez el patriarca solo estaba drogado? En ese caso debería levantarlo y pedirle ayuda a los elfos.

—Lucius.— Lo llamó inclinándose, el patriarca lo miró pero no había más que temor en sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. Remus notó que estaba temblando como una hoja y sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo pero en cambio agarró el collar para ver si podía quitarlo sin hechizos pero eso solo logró que las lagrimas fluyeran en el rostro del rubio.

—¡Perdón! ¡L-lo siento! ¡Estaba tan cansado que yo…! ¡Dame una oportunidad más, por favor! Y-yo aun puedo… aun puedo… Por favor. No a las salas de recuerdos otra vez, por favor no.

Lo compensare ¡L-lo juro! ¡Me portare bien!— No había ni siquiera un vestigio del orgullo en su voz.

Remus se quedó petrificado al escucharlo ¿Pero que diablos? Se alejó casi cayendo sentado al suelo y lo miró horrorizado notando por primera vez el estado de su antebrazo izquierdo. Se podía ver el contorno de la marca oscura pero había una cicatriz de mordidas, rasguños y quemaduras sobre ella.

—¡Malfoy, silencio!— Alzó la voz sin poder evitarlo, sintiéndose demasiado nervioso al escucharlo suplicar.

¡Hasta quería decirle que los Malfoy no suplicaban!

El rubio lo miró antes de bajar su ojos hacia el suelo aun temblando, la cadena tintineaba por el movimiento y las lagrimas se deslizaban demasiado silenciosas.

Remus alzó si varita y notó el miedo arraigarse más a la expresión del patriarca.

—Finite— pero nada sucedió.

El rubio seguía ahí, arrodillado y aterrado como que si creyera que lo iba a matar además de estar encadenado como un perro, durmiendo en el frío y duro suelo.

No podía comprender que sucedía.

—Lucius ¿Por qué estás encadenado?— No pudo llamarlo Malfoy otra vez al verlo en ese estado, el patriarca levantó de nuevo sus ojos y pudo notar lo muy delgado y vulnerable que estaba.

¿Una poción para anular la voluntad? ¿Qué otra cosa podría romper al orgulloso patriarca?

¡Aunque eso no era todo! Había visto a Malfoy hacía unos dos días y seguía tan egocéntrico como siempre aunque su reputación se estuviera cayendo.

—Porque no merezco estar en la cama, maestro. — su voz apenas fue un susurro, ni siquiera había disimulado el miedo o el temblor.

Remus lo miró y empezó a reír.

¿Maestro? ¿¡Maestro!?

¿Qué diablos había sucedido en una sola noche?

* * *

**Será una historia corta y tal vez tarde un poco mas en actualizarla.****Sería como un entretiempo antes de la segunda parte de en "Otro momento, en otro lugar"****Siguiendo el ¡Cambiemos de universo! de ese fanfic, aunque en este caso le toca a Remus del Lucius mortifago :D **


	2. Correa

Su risa se apagó demasiado pronto haciéndolo sentir un poco histérico, decidiendo que necesitaba un antídoto para la poción de voluntad ¿O habían hecho un hechizo de esclavitud? Esa sería magia muy oscura y dudaba que fuera legal así que solo quedaba la primera opción.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello mirando hacia el rubio quien no había cambiado de posición, aun temblaba y sus ojos seguían llenos de lágrimas que se deslizaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas dándole un aspecto vulnerable pero también notó una ligera confusión en su expresión como que si Remus hubiera hecho algo que no tenía sentido.

El licántropo respiró profundo.

—Quédate quieto. — Ordenó suavemente, si era una poción lo que había hecho añicos su voluntad debería tener mucho cuidado hasta poder proporcionarle el antídoto. Lucius apenas asintió pero notó el estremecimiento como que si estuviera esperando que algo terrible sucediera. Negó con la cabeza y apuntó su varita hacia el collar para intentar abrirlo de nuevo, el rubio se tensó completamente y cerró los ojos pero hizo un gran intento para quedarse quieto, hasta podía decir que estaba intentando no respirar.

Remus se sintió frustrado cuando ningún hechizo funcionó, apenas había podido separar el collar de la cadena pero este se negaba a abandonar el cuello del patriarca.

Tal vez podía llamar a uno de los elfos, sí. Ellos le habían servido té mientras trabajaba ¡Necesitaba recordar el nombre de alguno!

Pasó su mano por la cabeza del rubio tratando de ser algo consolador sintiéndose un poco mortificado cuando el mayor se inclinó ante su toque antes de mirarlo con una adoración que hizo que casi se ahogara y quitara su mano como que si quemara.

¡Qué diablos!

— ¡Twinky! — Había escuchado a Malfoy llamarla tantas veces, se sintió apenas un poco más tranquilo cuando la elfina que conocía apareció. Ella lo miró con sus grandes ojos.

— ¿Si, amo? — La elfina ni siquiera miró a Lucius, solo lo miró a él.

—Yo no soy tu amo. — Se tensó completamente al sentir que el rubio se acercó, apoyándose en sus piernas como un amante o un gato que buscaba atención. Remus ni siquiera bajó la mirada sintiéndose demasiado asustado de con que expresión lo miraría Lucius.

¡El patriarca se sentiría tan furioso cuando volviera en sí! ¡Podía considerarse un mago muerto!

— ¡Si, usted es el amo! — La criatura lo miró asustada mientras temblaba.

— ¡No, es él! — Señaló a Malfoy esperando que realmente no hubieran hecho ningún ritual para traspasarle a los elfos o algo así ¡Ni siquiera recordaba lo que había pasado! ¿Habían estado borrachos? ¡Imposible, había sido noche de luna llena, ni siquiera debería estar ahí.

—Los esclavos no tienen elfos ni propiedades. — La elfina al fin miró hacia el rubio, con una mezcla de lastima y algo de resentimiento en su voz pero estaba demasiado bien camuflado. Lucius en cambio se encogió y se apoyó más en él, Remus no pudo soportar la presión y se sentó al borde de la cama tensándose completamente cuando el antiguo señor de la mansión casi se arrastró a su lado solo para apoyar su cabeza en su pierna como que si de un perro fiel se tratara.

—Trae el antídoto para la poción que tomó Lucius, por favor. — Pidió, sería gracioso una vez que saliera de esa pesadilla aunque tendría que escapar del furibundo rubio. Al menos era lo suficientemente bueno en Defensa como para salir vivo.

Pero esas palabras parecieron incorrectas, la elfina abrió los ojos asustada y Lucius dejó escapar un pequeño chillido.

— ¡A-Amo, por favor! ¡L-Lo hare mejor para próxima vez! ¡L-lo juro, por favor! ¡Sin la poción el dolor sería demasiado!

L-lo compensaré en la próxima luna llena ¡P-por favor! I-imploro tu misericordia… a-amo…— Malfoy había cambiado de posición demasiado rápido, inclinándose completamente frente a él agarrándose de los bordes del pantalón del mestizo y besando la tela mientras temblaba.

Remus no pudo evitar incorporarse para agarrarlo del brazo y obligarlo a pararse frente a él mientras él también lo hacía mirándolo con incredulidad. Lucius seguía suplicando, totalmente desgarrado mientras temblaba y sollozaba, diciéndole amo una y otra vez. Estiró su mano y acarició suavemente la mejilla del patriarca sin saber cómo reaccionar pero ese gesto pareció hacerle entender otra cosa al rubio quien dejó caer la bata y lo abrazo besándolo.

Casi al instante pudo sentirlo, la desesperación y la entrega en el beso, su forma de apoyar su cuerpo en él y las lágrimas saladas que lo volvieron a traer de vuelta en sí. Se separó sosteniendo a Lucius por los hombros sintiéndose culpable de haber disfrutado un poco del beso.

—No te haré tomar la poción, Lucius. — Murmuró suavemente, eso cambió la expresión del patriarca quien le sonrió de una manera que nunca había hecho antes de agradecer abrazándose a su pecho. Remus acarició su cabello dejándolo aferrarse sintiéndose confundido ante la alegría en la que agradecía una y otra vez repitiendo que era un amo tan bueno.

Volvió a sentarse en la cama sentando a su lado al rubio quien no parecía tener problema alguno con su propia desnudez. Notó que estaba más delgado de lo que recordaba, además esas cicatrices sobre la marca oscura no podían ser hechas en una noche. Parecía el trabajo de años.

Podía explicar su comportamiento con una poción que destruida la voluntad, la cual si existía debería ser completamente ilegal.

¿Pero cómo explicaba el comportamiento de la elfina hacia Lucius, el hecho de que lo había llamado esclavo y las cicatrices imposibles de hacer en un día?

Envolvió a Lucius con un brazo dejando que se presionara contra su costado. Cuando notó que la mano del patriarca bajaba por su pecho no pudo evitar sonrojarse y detener su mano, Lucius lo miró asustado, como que si temiera haber hecho algo especialmente malo pero Remus le sonrió con suavidad.

—Twinky, ayuda a Lucius a bañarse y cambiarse, por favor. Y envía otro elfo conmigo. — Ordenó, la elfina asintió e hizo aparecer una correa, Remus iba a quejarse de ello pero ella la enganchó al collar antes de hacer que Lucius mansamente la acompañara.

Esa imagen no pudo evitar impactarlo.

— ¿Amo? — Un elfo que también recordaba haber visto antes apareció a su lado.

—Necesito el antídoto de la poción de voluntad que se le ha suministrado al señor Malfoy. — Suspiró levemente mientras miraba la túnica que apareció sobre su cama. El elfo lo miró antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia.

—Su esclavo no está bajo ninguna poción o hechizo de esa índole. Fue domesticado con éxito. — Y aunque eso fue dicho con seriedad el elfo empezó a temblar y tirarse de las orejas — ¡S-si usted cree que no puede hacerlo mejor! ¡P-Pero por favor piedad para nuestro antiguo señor! — El elfo suplico pero pareció darse cuenta de cómo había llamado a Lucius y palideció, Remus notó el terror de la criatura quien empezó a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

— ¡Ey, ey! ¡Espera! ¡No te castigues! ¡Está bien! Lucius es tu antiguo maestro, lo sé ¿Desde hace cuánto no lo es? — Nada tenía sentido y lo que pensaba que ocurrió tenía mucho menos sentido. El elfo al fin dejó de golpearse y volvió a mirarlo temblando de pies a cabeza.

—Seis años, señor. Todo lo que era antes de él le pertenece, absolutamente todo. — Respondió la criatura con tono tembloroso.

— ¿Draco? — No pudo evitar preguntar por el chico notando la sorpresa en el rostro del elfo.

—El amito… ¡El chiquillo! ¡Ah! — Empezó a golpearse nuevamente contra la pared.

— ¡No te castigues y solo contesta! — Su voz salió más autoritaria de lo que esperaba pero se sentía demasiado aterrado sin saber exactamente qué significaba. El elfo se quedó petrificado y se echó de rodillas al suelo.

—Le pertenece al señor Potter, señor. —

— ¿La señora Malfoy? — Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que eso significaba.

—A la señora Tonks, amo. —

—Solo ve y prepara el desayuno, por favor. Sirve una mesa para dos en el balcón. — Se sintió de pronto muy cansado, había visto al patriarca comer en el balcón varias veces así que supuso que estaría bien. Se puso la túnica y utilizó un hechizo para ver la fecha.

Estaba seguro que ni siquiera la noche anterior había sido luna llena.

Entonces ¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿Le había caído una maldición y ahora estaba dentro de su mente imaginando todo eso? ¿Y porque imaginaría a Lucius como un sirviente?

Si, a veces se había sentido algo enojado con el patriarca por ser odioso ¡Pero eso no quería decir que deseara que se volviera alguien que se comportara peor que un elfo domestico!

Tendría que buscar otras explicaciones, solo estaba claro que no estaba en la realidad, no al menos en la suya.

Aunque con suerte podía ayudar al patriarca en volver un poco en sí, tal vez solo tenía que esperar un poco y vería rastros de desdén o inconformismo.

Por Merlín, realmente esperaba con ansias verlo.

Caminó al balcón y se sentó en una silla, todo estaba servido. Miró los jardines notando que no eran los mismos.

No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que Lucius volviera a aparecer, su cabello estaba ya seco y parecía bien cuidado pero era lo único que parecía cuidado. Aunque no había cicatrices en su rostro había marcas de todo tipo en su cuerpo, marcas que prácticamente gritaban que algo había pasado la noche anterior y muchas noches antes.

Apenas pudo evitar el sonido de sorpresa al notar que había grabadas unas "RL" en ambos muslos internos ¿Tal vez con un cuchillos? ¿O quemados en la piel? Tragó sin saber cómo sentirse.

El rubio parecía acostumbrado a sufrir un escrudiño antes de desayunar porque solo se quedó encogido en su lugar pero sin hacer amagos de cubrir más piel de la necesaria, solo una tela atada a su cintura tapaba lo esencial dejando su piel blanco y marcada al descubierto.

Se preguntó porque no se acercaba hasta que algo pareció tener sentido.

—Acércate. — Lo dijo de manera suave lo que lo hizo ganarse una mirada sorprendida de Lucius quien ladeó la cabeza confundido, de una manera que jamás haría el jefe de familia pero aun así dio pasos hacia él. Remus iba a señalar la segunda silla cuando Lucius se dejó caer de rodillas a su costado, acurrucándose un poco contra su costado una vez más.

El licántropo acarició su cabello pero Malfoy no alzó su mirada.

—Siéntate conmigo. — Pidió pero el rubio negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡N-No merezco tal honor! ¡M-Maestro, estoy bien! —

—Es tu mansión, Malfoy. — Susurró, sintiendo su propia voz temblar un poco. Lucius lo miró, cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión de dolor antes de volver a temblar.

— ¡Es solo tuya, Maestro! ¡Yo no tengo nada, no soy nada! ¡Solo estoy para servirte! ¡L-Lo juro! ¡S-Solo para ti! ¡N-No tengo nada, n-nunca trataré de apoderarme de nada! ¡Aprendí la lección! ¡La aprendí! ¡Por favor! N-No a la sala de recuerdos, por favor. — Él parecía temeroso y roto, como un gato cansado de ser golpeado y que se había dado por vencido. Remus acarició su mejilla con cuidado, el rubio volvió a apoyarse en su toque cerrando sus ojos, alzando sus manos y apoyándolas en él casi con adoración.

—No iremos a la sala de recuerdos. — Trató de calmarlo pero al notar que el temblor no iba a cesar se levantó y lo tomó en brazos, sentándolo sobre su regazo y rodeándolo con sus brazos. Tal vez así consentiría estar en la mesa.

Besó la mejilla de Lucius y este se acurrucó contra él, volviendo a murmurar que era un Maestro bueno, que era el mejor Maestro que había tenido, que debía agradecer cada segundo a su lado.

Remus suspiró y decidió callarlo dándole una galleta la cual fue recibida con la misma adoración. Mientras le indicaba que comer acarició el costado del rubio con suavidad, notando que algunas cicatrices eran los rasguños que dejaba el hombre lobo, las conocía demasiado bien porque él mismo las tenía en su cuerpo.

Sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta y no pudo evitar inclinarse y besar una cicatriz que estaba sobre el hombro del patriarca, este se tensó y lo miró casi confundido. Remus le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa casi triste y Lucius prácticamente se pegó a él antes de besarlo.

Esta vez el licántropo lo dejó mientras acariciaba su cabello pensando que debería hacer ahora.

* * *

**¡muchas gracias por leer!****he estado escribiendo de No te metas con el lobo pero como estos son capítulos mas cortos salen antes :0**

* * *

**Cristine Malfoy: Me alegra que te interese :D**

* * *

**AnaM1707: Que bueno que te guste :3**

* * *

**Angeli Murasaki: Tal vez habría que llamar a los aurores ;0**


	3. Sirius

Luego de alimentar al rubio bien y comer él también no supo que hacer, se sentía como un aprovechador ante las atenciones del patriarca así que le pidió que se quedara en la habitación en lo que el investigaba.

Todo parecía demasiado real para que fuera todo producto de su mente.

¡Ah! ¿Y Teddy? ¿También habría un Teddy ahí? Ninguno de los elfos había mencionado un bebé, no creía que alguien que pudo destruir a Lucius de esa manera podría criar saludablemente a un hijo así que supuso que en algún momento lo había perdido.

¿O Andrómeda le había quitado la custodia?

Si pensaba lo que ocurría como una realidad alterna todo tenía un poco más de sentido, en algún momento las cosas empezaron a salir mal y él terminó siendo como un tirano desquiciado. O tal vez Lucius se le fue entregado así y él no tuvo que ver, lo cual sería un buen consuelo pero también sabía que no había muchas posibilidades de ello.

Caminó por el pasillo llegando a la biblioteca, parecía que era exactamente igual de lo que recordaba. Se alejó de ella y buscó en otras habitaciones, se suponía que eran suyas ¿No? Todo parecía demasiado normal.

Cansado regresó a la habitación tan confundido como se había ido, incluso si estaba en otra realidad no había ninguna razón por la que estuviera ahí ¿La poción matalobos había logrado matarlo y en vez de ir a algún lado terminó en la vida de otro Remus? ¡Al menos podrían haberlo puesto en uno que fuera normal! ¡Con una familia y eso! ¡No como alguien que había destruido una vida sin remordimientos!

Abrió la puerta notando que el rubio estaba arrodillado en el suelo, inclinado hacia adelante como que si estuviera orando y su cabello tapaba cualquier expresión. No pudo evitar mirar su espalda ante la posición notando que también tenía algunas cicatrices, se acercó y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del rubio quien se sobresaltó arrodillándose bien antes de abrazarse a las piernas del licántropo.

Lucius estaba cálido y tembloroso por lo que mantuvo su mano sobre su hombro hasta que se calmó.

—Lucius… ¿Por qué no te quedaste en la cama? —Lo despegó de él lentamente para poder ver su rostro, el rubio de nuevo temblaba y Remus se encontró extrañando de nuevo al hombre que había conocido. Creyó que era irrompible pero al parecer alguien había encontrado con que romperlo.

Y había sido él. O alguien que supuestamente era él ¡Bueno, él no sería capaz! ¡El Remus de ahí debía estar definitivamente loco!

—Un buen sirviente espera a su maestro de rodillas en el suelo, si soy bueno no hay castigo. Toda la crueldad es merecida. Si fuera bueno, no necesitaría castigo. Si fuera perfecto no habría necesidad de dolor.

Pero no soy perfecto, yo merezco todo ¡Lamento decepcionarlo! — Y los sollozos sonaron de nuevo, Remus se quedó congelado sintiendo que era demasiado irreal. Se arrodilló con cuidado en el suelo y abrazó al patriarca acariciando suavemente su espalda como que si se tratara de un niño.

Solo pedía que algo… lo que fuera, hubiera quedado de Lucius. Sería más fácil si tan solo se mostrara reacio a siempre suplicar, si tan solo hubiera una pequeña cantidad de rencor en vez de adoración.

¿Cómo podía mirar de esa forma a alguien que le había hecho tanto daño? ¿El otro Remus lo había hecho decir esas frases ensayadas hasta el cansancio? ¿O le había dado el trabajo a otro?

—Has sido bueno, Lucius. Muy bueno… tranquilo ¿Si? Has sido bueno. — Acarició su cabello como que si estuviera consolando a un animal herido y Lucius solo se aferró más a él. Por suerte en poco tiempo los temblores cesaron al igual que las lágrimas.

Acarició suavemente su espalda sintiendo tristeza al sentir la piel irregular, tal vez algunas cicatrices podrían ser borradas. Tal vez podía llevarlo a San Mungo, pero ¿Podía? Lucius parecía ser una clase de esclavo.

¿Todos los mortífagos habían terminado así?

Parecía que el que tenía más información allí era el propio Lucius, así que debería hacerle las preguntas a él. Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir algo más cuando la elfina apareció.

— ¡Amo! ¡El señor Black lo espera abajo! — Exclamó dando una reverencia. Remus parpadeó tratando de recordar que decía Lucius en esas situaciones.

—Sírvele algo para tomar, ahora bajo. — Ordenó antes de que la criatura desapareciera, miró hacia Lucius que le devolvió la mirada algo asustado.

¿Black? ¡Sirius! ¡Sirius estaba vivo! Apenas contuvo la sonrisa pero tan rápido como vino la alegría se volvió temor. No era su amigo quien estaba allá abajo.

Tenía que convencer a otra persona que nada había cambiado ¿Por qué sentía que cualquier persona de ahí lo mataría si supiera que era un impostor?

Acarició la mejilla de Lucius quien se apoyó en él cerrando los ojos y sonriendo con total confianza, igual que un gatito. Suspiró sabiendo que no podía bajar sin el patriarca, se vería demasiado raro.

—Lucius, iremos a hablar con Sirius ¿Está bien? ¿Normalmente usas esto cuando lo veo? — Preguntó suavemente, el patriarca tembló y Remus temió que volviera a llorar pero no lo hizo, sus ojos solo brillaron en lágrimas pero ninguna salió.

—Uso lo que usted quiera que use. — Murmuró al fin, encogiéndose en sí mismo. Remus suspiró pensando que no tenía mucho tiempo, moviendo su varita alargó más la falda y sacó ropa interior, esta vez no preguntó y solo lo ayudó a colocársela sintiendo un nudo en la garganta cuando el rubio ni siquiera preguntó, solo ayudó a ponerse la prenda.

El licántropo miró la cadena y decidió que no la necesitaba.

Podía inventar una excusa, había sido un merodeador después de todo ¡Podía salir delante de cualquier situación!

Se sintió un poco patético dándose ánimos a sí mismo, tal vez no era demasiado tarde para negarse pero si quería aprender algo más de ese mundo tendría que interactuar. Y quien sabía, tal vez muriendo volviera a su vida original. Extrañaba a su hijo y al odioso de Lucius.

—Caminaras al lado mío ¿Está bien? Puedes apoyarte en mí si te sientes intimidado. — El Lucius que conocía se hubiera burlado del solo hecho de que creyera que Sirius podía intimidarlo pero este lo miró ridículamente esperanzado y se abrazó a su costado acurrucándose, manteniendo su mirada en el suelo.

Remus notó que estaba descalzo y pensó que debía arreglarlo cuando volvieran.

Se sintió nervioso todo el camino, bajó las escaleras lentamente para que Lucius no tuviera que soltarlo y mantuvo un brazo sobre la cintura del mayor todo el tiempo. Parecía que era un gesto normal porque el patriarca lo aceptó gustoso ¿O había algo de él que el rubio no aceptaría?

No tardó en divisar a Sirius, se veía mucho más vivo, sano y fuerte de lo que recordaba. Él estaba sentado en uno de los sillones y solo cuando se acercó notó que había alguien sentado en el suelo apoyando su cabeza en la pierna de su amigo como Lucius lo había hecho en la cama.

— ¡Remus! — Sirius se levantó sin siquiera importarle casi tirar a la otra persona, Remus se obligó a sonreír mirando temeroso hacia Snape sin saber con qué se encontraría. Pero cuando los ojos negros se abrieron lo miraron con desdén y odio, una mirada que antes lo había intimidado ahora lo hacía sentir más calmado.

Al menos algo no había cambiado.

Snape no parecía roto en lo absoluto.

—Sirius. — Saludó solo con una inclinación de cabeza antes de sentarse, Lucius se sentó a su lado en el suelo y se apoyó en él, cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose. Remus acarició su cabeza disfrutando de la suavidad de su cabello sin saber que expresión poner notando como Snape miraba ahora a Lucius con una expresión indescifrable.

El nombrado volvió a sentarse sonriendo ampliamente.

—Veo que has tenido una buena mañana. — Se burló el animago mirando hacia el rubio —Aunque Lucius siempre hace un buen trabajo. —Sirius se inclinó ligeramente, estirando su mano como que si Lucius fuera un perro que debía acercarse pero el rubio solo se acurrucó más contra él como que si tratara de esconderse del sangre pura.

Tal vez la dependencia que sentía hacia él eclipsaba el miedo pero con Sirius, Lucius no tenía ese vínculo.

Remus apoyó una mano en la cabeza del mayor evitando que se acercara a su amigo, notó la confusión de Sirius quien se irguió de nuevo mirándolo con curiosidad. El licántropo no sabía si quiera de que hablar ¿Debería confesar de una vez que no era él? Tenía su varita pero no sabía que tan bueno era ese Sirius.

—Supongo que hoy no está obligado a saludar ¿Tesoro, lo saludas? — Sirius se apoyó contra el respaldo empujando al otro Slytherin ligeramente, Snape entrecerró los ojos pero aun así se levantó.

A diferencia de Lucius tenía un pantalón simple, su piel estaba cubierta de cicatrices pero no podía precisar si no las tenía antes de la segunda guerra. Ninguna parecía reciente, en realidad.

Además de una "SB" tatuada en las costillas no parecía tener ningún otro daño.

Acarició suavemente el cuello de Lucius sin saber que esperarse, Snape lo miraba neutralmente como que si no le importara nada en particular. Remus tuvo ganas de echarse para atrás porque realmente no quería saber cómo saludaban en ese lugar tan retorcido pero fue demasiado tarde, Severus apoyó una de sus manos en su rodilla y más rápido de lo predecible, le encajo un zarpazo en la mejilla haciéndolo sangrar.

Lucius y Sirius dieron un pequeño chillido antes de que el segundo se levantara y lo agarrara por el collar tirándolo hacia atrás.

— ¿¡Pero qué diablos te pasa!? — Sirius gritó furioso contra el ex profesor agarrándolo con demasiada fuerza del collar, Snape solo gruñó por lo bajo tratando de evitar que el merodeador lo ahorcara.

Remus se había quedado en shock, Lucius se levantó deslizándose sobre su regazo y sacando un pañuelo empezó a limpiar la herida con cuidado y dulzura. El castaño lo miró, ignorando por unos segundos los gritos concentrándose en la adoración en los ojos grises.

¿Qué tan roto estaba? ¿Cómo podía profesar tanta dulzura a alguien que lo había vuelto la sombra de lo que era? No creía que Lucius pudiera ver la diferencia entre él y el Remus que le había hecho eso, por lo tanto esa ternura estaba destinada para una persona horrible.

— ¡Padrino, ya suéltalo! — Harry apareció de pronto desde la chimenea, Remus lo miró notando lo maduro que se veía. A diferencia de ellos no parecía traer compañía.

Sirius frunció más el ceño y empujó a Snape, pero pareció calcular mal ya que en vez de tirarlo contra el suelo lo hizo contra el sillón y él no sufrió ningún daño.

Rodeó con sus brazos a Lucius pero este volvió a deslizarse hacia el suelo.

— ¡Harry, lo atacó! — Sirius miró furioso al niño que vivió mientras Severus se levantaba con cuidado y sin decir nada, solo pasando una mano sobre el collar.

— ¡Desde las doce soy el encargado de su seguridad por veinticuatro horas! — Harry alzó la voz más fuerte y Lucius se apegó más a Remus cerrando los ojos con fuerza. El licántropo suspiró acariciando su cabeza nuevamente tratando de calmarlo.

— ¡Ni siquiera sé para que lo quieres! ¡Ya tienes al Malfoy menor y ni lo usas! ¡Y mucho menos a Snape! ¿Qué haces, lo dejas hacer pociones por un día? —

— ¡Lo que haga con él no te importa! — Harry parecía totalmente furioso.

— ¡Es mi esclavo también! ¡Más mío que tuyo! — Pero había algo extraño en la voz de Sirius, como que si se obligara a gritar. Como que si no estuviera realmente molesto pero algo lo empujaba a eso.

— ¡Y es mi responsabilidad un día cada siete días! — Y como que si fuera programado el reloj empezó a sonar, Remus ni siquiera había notado que estaba ahí. Las doce en punto y entonces supo porque estaban en su casa.

Por alguna razón hacían el intercambio de Snape ahí y por ello no había tenido miedo alguno en atacarlo.

Sirius los miró con furia y agarró una de las manos del maestro de pociones.

—Cuando vuelvas conmigo me aseguraré de romper cada hueso de tus manos para que no puedas hacer pociones nunca más. Lo que debí haber hecho hace años. — Amenazó antes de soltarlo ganándose una mala mirada de parte de Snape.

Remus negó con la cabeza sin saber cómo meterse, Lucius se había acomodado entre sus piernas de manera bastante insistente para su confusión, pero cuando estiró su mano hacia su entrepierna el licántropo agarró su mano deteniéndolo mirándolo con sorpresa.

El rubio lo miró asustado y empezó a temblar, Remus suspiró y lo alzó sentándolo en su regazo rodeándolo con sus brazos para que no pudiera intentar nada más. Solo cuando lo tuvo acomodado notó la mirada de los tres adultos.

Harry tenía los labios apretados con fuerza.

—Gracias por tener consideración conmigo hoy. — Dijo muy tenso el de ojos verdes, agrandando un abrigo que traía con él y pasándoselo al profesor quien se lo puso enseguida. Remus sintió que su rostro palidecía y volvió a mirar a Lucius ¿Acaso él hacía que…? No, imposible ¡Sería demasiado humillante! ¿Para qué? ¿Para demostrar que Lucius era capaz de cualquier cosa si se lo ordenaba?

Frunció el ceño con enojo pero pareció que Harry lo tomó contra él porque levantó la barbilla, Remus podía notar que estaba tratando de permanecer fuerte como que si quisiera ser más suave pero algo se lo impidiera.

—Me retiro. Sirius, nos vemos mañana. — Dijo el joven antes de caminar a la red Flú seguido por Snape que iba inusualmente silencioso ¿O no podía hablar? Por la cicatriz de su garganta…

Sirius se levantó demasiado rápido y volvió a agarrar la muñeca del ex profesor de pociones, mirándolo casi con furia.

— ¿En serio tan poco te importa? ¡Todo, absolutamente todo lo que tú no pagas lo paga tu amigo! ¿Lo entiendes?

¡Pero claro, a ti tampoco te importa! ¡Eres un Slytherin! — Alzó su voz señalando hacia Lucius quien solo se encogió.

—Ya no hay nada que salvar. — Severus habló bajo, pero incluso el rubio no reaccionó ante lo dicho, como que si no hablaran de él.

— ¡Solo tu pondrías la vida de otra persona para salvar la tuya! —

— ¡Sirius! — Harry volvió a alzar la voz y Remus se sintió como espectador totalmente ajeno. Aún no entendía como ese mundo se manejaba y esperaba que no lo pusieran en medio de la pelea.

—Black, míralo. Debiste amenazarme con él antes de que tu amigo lo rompiera. Nunca hubo que salvar. — La frialdad del ex espía fue demasiado, incluso el licántropo no pudo evitar mirar hacia Lucius quien solo se presionaba contra su pecho como que si quisiera fundirse en él.

— ¡Y por eso no te importa! —

—Reconozco cuando debo dejar a alguien atrás. — Lo obligó a soltarlo antes de entrar a la chimenea y usar el polvo Flu. Harry los miró a ambos con enojo antes de desaparecer en llamas verdes también.

Lucius se había abrazado con fuerza a él, con los ojos cerrados como que si odiara totalmente los gritos. Remus lo abrazó también sintiendo un ligero temblor ante las palabras de Snape sintiéndolo demasiado cruel.

Sirius bufó y volvió a sentarse, dejándose caer solo para mirar hacia Remus.

—Para él, solo existes tú. Hiciste un buen trabajo. — Pero a pesar de lo que dijo, Remus pudo notar la lastima en sus ojos al ver al rubio.

— ¿En serio quieres eso de Severus, Sirius? ¿Su dependencia? Parece que tienes debilidad por él porque a pesar de gritar no parece haber sufrido daños. — Trató de que su tono saliera neutral y se sorprendió al ver el estremecimiento en su amigo al igual que un poco de miedo.

Sirius estaba asustado de él pero seguía ahí ¿Su crueldad era fingida solo para satisfacerlo?

El animago empezó a reírse, primero forzado y luego más natural pero su nerviosismo era palpable, era como alguien culpable que había dado una pista definitiva pero se negaba a admitirlo.

—La adoración que Lucius siente por ti es completamente magnifica. — Sirius no lo miró a los ojos, solo estiró su mano y acarició la mejilla del patriarca. Remus notó el temblor del rubio así que acarició uno de sus brazos. —La próxima luna llena Harry volverá a quitármelo, tal vez podríamos… como la última vez. —

Sintió enojo al principio por haber creído que al menos Sirius no era así de cruel pero luego notó algo: estaba haciéndolo mirar a Lucius. Estaba desviando su atención para que solo mirara el rubio y entonces lo entendió.

Estaba haciendo a Lucius blanco de sus pensamientos, de sus planes, de su crueldad. Sirius lo estaba empujando a Lucius para evitar que eso lo tocara a él o a Severus.

La sola conciencia de eso hizo que el nudo en la garganta volviera a formarse.

¿Era posible que se hubiera vuelto un monstruo peor que el hombre lobo?

Abrazó con más fuerza a Lucius inclinando su cabeza y apoyando su frente en la del rubio para evitar que Sirius viera todas las emociones que pasaban por su rostro.

—No. No se ha recuperado del todo y necesita descansar. — Golpeó la mano de Sirius ligeramente mientras trataba de esconderlo de su mirada.

No, nadie tenía el derecho de causar ese nivel de daño ¡Por Merlín, habían peleado una guerra para evitarlo! ¡Si eran culpables debían ir a Azkaban! no ser torturados, vueltos objetos sexuales que no tenían consciencia del valor que tenían.

—Eso nunca te ha detenido. — Sirius se inclinó un poco.

—No quiero compartirlo. — Y solo para probar gruñó amenazante, la reacción fue casi inmediata. Sirius asintió, dejó de preguntar y se tensó, la incomodidad era palpable en el ambiente.

—Creo que debo irme. — Ni siquiera se despidió como debería.

Remus respiró profundo aun manteniendo al rubio entre sus brazos el cual pareció entender y se volvió un pequeño zorro ártico, sorprendiéndolo. Acarició las orejas del animal y sonrió cuando se hizo un ovillo en su regazo.

Quien sea que fuera el Remus de esa realidad era alguien de cuidado.

Sirius parecía que le tenía miedo pero lo enfrentaba para seguir siendo su amigo, Harry apenas reaccionaba ¡Pero el chico se había enfrentado a Voldemort! ¡Por supuesto que no le iba a temer!

Y todos habían hecho de Lucius el sacrificio.

Abrazó con ternura al zorro y se levantó teniéndolo en brazos, dirigiéndose a la habitación para volver a dormir.

Tal vez así despertaría de esa pesadilla.

* * *

**Tengo examenes la semana que viene asi que tardare en actualizar :c**

* * *

**AnaM1707: Remus tampoco tiene idea de que puede hacer o_o**

* * *

**Cristine Malfoy: Parece que Draco tuvo suerte :3 **


	4. Verdades

Se había acostado sobre la cama luego de quitarse la túnica y lo zapatos, quedando solo con la camisa y el pantalón.

Acariciar el pelaje suave del zorro resultó ser bastante tranquilizador pero aun se había sentido realmente conmocionado. Al final no se había atrevido a dormir, algo temeroso de que ocurriría con Lucius si el simplemente volvía a donde pertenecía ¿Seguiría siendo torturado?

Aunque si tomaba la hipótesis de que había dos Remus, entonces el de esa realidad… estaba en la suya. No pudo evitar un escalofrío en pensar en Teddy, realmente esperaba que Andrómeda notara lo extraño que estaba y no se lo diera. Tal vez incluso un golpe con el bastón lo persuadiría de no molestar a ese Lucius.

Realmente esperaba que no lograra que lo despidieran. Aunque si el otro hombre no sabía que trabajaba ahí con suerte no se presentaría ni se cruzaría con nadie.

Cuando Lucius volvió a su forma humana lo rodeó con sus brazos, dejando que se acurrucara contra su pecho. Solo se dedicó a consolar al patriarca quien pareció notar que no estaba de humor porque no lloró ni suplicó, solo se presionó suavemente dejando varios besos en su rostro.

Al parecer Lucius sabía ser bueno animándolo incluso de forma inocente.

Pero cuando presionó un beso suave en sus labios el rubio se sonrojó como una colegiala lo que lo hizo sentirse algo divertido, a pesar de que se sentía triste con la situación trató de enfocarse en emociones más positivas para influir en Lucius.

Acarició su espalda lentamente, dejando pequeños besos en el rostro pálido mientras el ex patriarca parecía cada vez más sorprendido pero alegre, incluso se abrazó más a él restregando su mejilla contra su pecho lo que hizo que Remus dejara un beso sobre su cabeza.

Era notorio que Lucius no estaba acostumbrado a recibir el mismo afecto que profesaba a cambio.

Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos dejando que el rubio pasara sus dedos sobre su pecho, acariciando su mejilla y su hombro, recorriendo algunas cicatrices.

Entendía porque alguien le gustaría tener una persona como ese Lucius. Tan complaciente, tan sumiso y fácil de moldear a lo que quisieran. No tenía problemas con las personas que eran así por voluntad pero el rubio no había tenido opción.

Él no tenía forma de defenderse y para volverlo así lo habían roto física y mentalmente.

Lo acunó en sus brazos disfrutando de la calidez y la compañía, todo parecía más normal en esa posición.

Cuando Lucius pareció dormirse se apartó para salir de la cama pero el rubio abrió los ojos enseguida, ambos quedaron acostados de lado, mirándose entre si sin tocarse y Remus recordó que el rubio podía ser su fuente de información. Él ni siquiera preguntaría por ello o haría notar lo extraño de que no supiera, Lucius ni siquiera parecía poder diferenciarlo a pesar de que tenía una actitud totalmente distinta.

Remus estiró su mano y acomodó uno de los mechones rubios tras la oreja del mayor antes de acariciar su mejilla.

—Lucius ¿Le tienes miedo a Sirius?— Preguntó al fin. Sabía que Sirius no era especialmente cruel con Severus y que parecía tenerle algo de miedo, pero quería saber.

—S-Señor...— Lucius lo miró asustado, empezando a temblar pero Remus deslizó sus dedos a los labios del patriarca.

—Esta bien, yo estoy preguntando.— Habló con voz baja y suave lo que pareció tranquilizar un poco al rubio.

—El amigo del maestro siempre trata de no lastimar a su esclavo.— Murmuró, casi temeroso. Sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco y se abrazó así mismo —Pero conmigo... No hay consideración. — Abrió más sus ojos, los cuales se vieron casi vacíos. Remus presionó sus dedos en su mejilla tratando de no abrazarlo aún. —Yo solo quiero servir al maestro... Y serviré a quien usted quiera... Pero duele... E-El hace que el dolor... Sea insoportable.

L-lo siento...— empezó casi a tartamudear, sus manos temblaron y Remus lo atrajo hacia si antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, Lucius se aferró a su camisa sollozando.

El licántropo besó su frente una vez más mientras trataba de calmarlo sintiéndose un poco decepcionado. Le hubiera gustado poder ver a Sirius como alguien normal, alguien que fingía ser cruel por temor pero parecía que eso solo sucedía cuando hablaban de Severus.

—Shhh esta bien. Dije que no estaría esta vez ¿Bien? Sirius no estará más.

Él no debería lastimarte. — Acarició su espalda, dejando un suave beso en sus labios cuando el rubio al fin alzó su mirada. Con cuidado secó las lágrimas dejando pequeños besos en su nariz y en sus mejillas.

—Solo quiero ser lastimado por ti.— Lucius cerró los ojos y esa frase solo le causo un nudo en la garganta.

De pronto quería alejarse del rubio y correr, volver a su realidad y olvidarse de todo.

Pero si tomara ese camino, no podría llamarse un Gryffindor.

—Lo sé.— Murmuró varios veces antes de que el rubio se calmara, cuando al fin las lágrimas se detuvieron acarició su costado de forma suave antes de volver a hablar —Lucius, voy a hacerte algunas preguntas ¿Si? Quiero que respondas las que sabes, si no sabes no pasa nada— Dijo suavemente, como que si le hablara a un niño. Lucius lo miró dudando pero al final asintió. —Bien... ¿Hace cuanto eres un esclavo?—

—Seis años, dos meses y cinco días, Maestro. Han sido años maravillosos...— la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro parecía real y eso solo entristeció más al menor.

—Shhhh... Solo responde la pregunta ¿Si?— No quería que lo adorara para evitar un castigo.

—¡Si! L-lo siento...— Empezó a disculparse, al notar que estaba a punto de seguir pidiéndolo puso sus dedos sobre sus labios.

—Lucius... ¿Que acabo de decir?— Y a pesar de estarlo retando mantuvo su voz suave, temeroso de asustarlo y que se volviera una bolita de llanto inconsolable.

—Solo la respuesta. — El rubio se aferró más a su camisa como que si le costara pero Remus le sonrió besando su frente para demostrar que no estaba enojado.

—¿Como acabaron ustedes siendo esclavos?— Preguntó al fin, esperando que Lucius aún pudiera pensar con claridad como para saberlo.

—La gente tenía miedo. Muchos fueron condenados al beso del dementor. — El Slytherin bajó la mirada, empezando a jugar con un botón de la camisa. Remus lo dejó mientras esperaba que continuara.

—Y-yo... Mi familia... Teníamos información y lo jóvenes, eran jóvenes. T-temían que escapáramos de Azkaban así que como compensación... F-fuimos entregados...

Me salvo de morir, y por ello estoy agradecido. — Y dejó un pequeño beso en su barbilla, Remus suspiró acariciando su mejilla y su cabello, notando la mirada gris sobre él.

Se veía de alguna forma demasiado vulnerable y roto.

—¿Hace cuanto no ves a tu hijo, Lucius?— Preguntó al fin, dejando salir el aire sintiendo que su voz casi se rompía.

El rubio chillo, empezó a temblar y mirar a los costados antes de volverlo a mirar, como que si estuviera seguro que por esa repuesta sería castigado.

—M-Maestro... Yo no tengo lazos, con nadie mas que usted, con nadie mas al menos que usted quiera ¡Ya no tengo familia, no tengo nada!— Sollozó aferrándose, empezando a decirlo como un mantra.

Remus trató de calmarlo por varios minutos pero el hombre solo temblaba, como que si el solo hecho de admitir tener un hijo fuera el pecado más grande.

¿Por qué otras cosas lo castigaría? ¿Lo habían aislado de todo?

—Lucius ¿Hace cuanto que no ves a Draco? — Parecía que solo el nombre llenaba de temor al pobre hombre.

—N-no lo se... N-no lo se... Deje de diferenciar el real del de multijugos... Del real Draco al de mis alucinaciones.

¡N-no tenia que quererlo! Y-yo no sabía... Si algún día seria el verdadero Draco en mi lugar.— parecía casi loco al decirlo, perdido, como que si tratara de aferrarse a lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza para defender al rubio pequeño.

Pero aún así no vio enojo o rebelión contra él, solo desesperación. Como que si supiera que resistirse no valdría de nada y solo quedaba hundirse.

—Lucius... — Lo llamó, alejándose y agarrándolo de los hombros con fuerza, tratando de que lo mirara a los ojos.

—¡E-El no es lo suficientemente fuerte! ¡No podría servir al señor! ¡Acabaría muerto en unas semanas! — Lucius gimoteó, quedándose quieto y mirando desenfocado a los costados antes de volver a mirar a Remus, temblando.

—Lucius, cálmate. Esta bien. Draco no vendrá aquí ¿Hace cuanto no hablas con él normalmente, como una familia?— Trató de sonar suave, se acercó un poco más y acarició su brazo. Lucius pareció calmarse ante el gesto.

—Seis años... — Susurró muy bajo antes de cerrar los ojos.

Remus suspiró. Dios, todo allí era tan horrible. Esperaba que Harry tratara mejor a Draco.

—Eso es mucho tiempo. Tal vez deberíamos ir a ver a Harry ¿No? Tal vez puedas hablar con él.— Acarició su mejilla suavemente, Lucius lo miró abriendo sus ojos lo más posible.

—M-Maestro...— Sollozó asustado, volviéndolo abrazar con fuerza.

El menor besó su cabello y su rostro sintiendo un peso en el estomago, Lucius no parecía feliz ante la idea. Incluso parecía asustado.

Tal vez temía que le hiciera daño a Draco.

Tal vez aun quedaba algo del que alguna vez fue ahí escondida.

—Esta bien, lo planearemos mejor.

¿Quien más te ha lastimado?— Trató de cambiar de tema, acomodando a Lucius en sus brazos y acariciando las cicatrices de sus costillas. Tal vez algunas podrían ser borradas, debería investigar.

—Solo su amigo, maestro— Tartamudeó.

—¿Que suelo decir de eso, Lucius?— jugó con los mechones rubios para no fijar sus ojos en él pero estando bastante atento.

No sabía que haría con la información, pero algo haría.

—Q-que es capaz de ser cruel conmigo... Pero no es capaz de hacerlo con su propio esclavo.

Descarga todo en mi... En vez de él... Es tan malo... Tan malo... D-duele mucho... Mucho...

Y-yo pago para la vida de mis amigos. Pero ya no tengo, solo lo tengo a usted. Pero si usted cree que debo seguir pagando ¡Lo hare! ¡aunque sea doloroso! — Tembló de nuevo, asustado.

Remus lo abrazó con fuerza tratando de consolarlo pensando que era necesario. Necesitaba saber y luego lo dejaría en paz.

—Esta bien, Lucius. Lo siento.— Se disculpó aunque el rubio pareció no escucharlo.

—Snape es un mal ejemplo. C-Cada que viene termino castigado por sus errores... M-me enseña a no ser como él...— Murmuró casi ausente, Remus frunció el ceño sintiéndose indignado de nuevo.

¿En que momento el Remus de ahí se había desfigurado tanto?

—Lucius ¿Cual es el peor castigo?— No sabía que esperar, Lucius lo miró y abrió y cerró la boca antes de contestar.

—Sala de recuerdos. N-no me gustan esos recuerdos ¡n-ni siquiera los recordaba! ¿P-porque los guardaron? ¡n-no, n-no!— Se removió por primera vez, haciendo un amago como que si se fuera a escapar pero no lo hizo. Se quedó quieto, con los hombros hundidos y sollozando, rogando por piedad.

A Remus le hubiera gustado que tratara de huir.

—Shhh tranquilo, no iremos a la sala de recuerdos. — Se sentó en la cama y agarró sus manos, Lucius empezó a agradecer atropelladamente y volvió a detenerlo. —Mírame. Esta bien, estas cumpliendo mis ordenes.

—S-Si.— Asintió, los tiembles de su cuerpo disminuyendo una vez más.

—¿Cuando Harry viene suelo ordenarte que...?— Ni siquiera podía decirlo, se sonrojó un poco de rabia y vergüenza incluso de pensarlo — ¿Porque?—

— S-Sabe que le disgusta. El a estado tratando durante años que no sean esclavos sexuales.

Si tienes un esclavo, debes acostarte con el una vez a la semana como mínimo, para evitar que el collar lo estrangule. Si tienes mas de uno, entonces puedes hacerlo con uno y el otro también vivirá.

Habla de derechos, de personas... De cosas que esta cambiando o que deben cambiar...

Él es demasiado suave para ser un maestro. Se horroriza con facilidad.

Ante las marcas de mis muslos gritó por horas... Y cuando se fue, fui castigado por su ruido.

Hace tiempo... Se canso de pelear a gritos. — Lucius se estremeció como que si él solo hecho de pensar en Harry gritando fuera demasiado malo.

—Eso es horrible.— No pudo evitar decir.

—¡E-El maestro no es horrible!— Lucius lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y Remus se preguntó si al fin se había dado cuenta.

— Te castigo por cosas que no están en tu poder.— Murmuró, Lucius lo observaba aunque no había sospecha en su rostro.

—L-la gente aprende así...— Su voz salió rota y con tintes de tristeza.

—Dios... ¿Que paso con Lucius Malfoy? — Se lamentó.

—E-era un mal hombre... Muy malo, muy malo. — Lucius parecía estar a punto de entrar en pánico así que hizo otra pregunta rápidamente.

—Esta bien ¿Que ocurrió con Dora y Teddy?— Lucius se congeló, Remus se sintió un poco asustado de la respuesta.

—M-Muertos...— El rubio murmuró en un susurro, sin alejarse ni acercarse, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—¿Que ocurrió?— Sentía el nudo en la garganta y miró hacia Lucius sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho ante sus emociones. El mayor se removió y se acomodó para estar arrodillado en la cama, parecía muy asustado.

—Yo los mate.—

* * *

**Pude escribir un poco gracias por leer :D**

* * *

**Gracias a Cristine Malfoy, sof77 y AnaM1707 por los comentarios :D **


	5. El otro lado de la moneda

**Cuando empece la historia no tenía planeado mostrar este lado pero me lo comentaron por varias plataformas donde publico y me agradó. ****Esta es como una historia que estaría entre medio de "En otro momento, en otro lugar" y su segunda parte (aun no está publicada)**

* * *

**Han pasado unas semanas desde que Lucius Mortifago volvió a su vida, dejó a Remus en su trabajo y está tratando de avanzar con Draco. Pero ahora es Remus quien terminó en otra línea tempora (no fue la mismo que Lucius)**

**Ahora estamos en la línea de Lucius Mortifago de "En otro momento, en otro lugar" **

* * *

Se sentía adolorido y confundido, no sabía dónde estaba y sentía que el mundo se veía borroso. Era como la sensación que sentía hacía mucho tiempo luego de una luna llena, ese dolor penetrante y su cabeza palpitante.

— ¿Remus? — Ni siquiera reconoció la voz pero supo de quien no era, antes de siquiera pensarlo se levantó para atacar a la persona al notar que no tenía su varita pero fue una causa perdida. Adolorido y desarmado como estaba la oscuridad volvió a reinar para él.

Cuando despertó de nuevo estaba sobre una cama, parpadeó notando las paredes blancas pero al incorporarse notó que estaba encerrado en lo que parecía una celda. Llamó a su varita pero cuando esta no acudió trató de levantarse.

Miró furioso el lugar notando la ausencia de Lucius ¡Maldición!

La noche anterior había sido bastante normal ¿Cómo habían entrado a la mansión? ¿Qué había ocurrido? Faltaba una semana para su trasformación y aun así…

Bueno, no importaba lo que había planeado Harry. No podría quitarle la cadena a Lucius aunque intentara con todos los hechizos que conocía y el rubio no escaparía ni siquiera teniendo la oportunidad, debía estar bastante angustiado en ese momento porque después de todo ya no sabía manejarse solo.

Se acercó a las rejas y envolvió una con su mano, eran bastante fuertes y eran fortalecidas por hechizos.

Pensó en cosas extrañas que pasaron durante la última semana, el rasguño de Snape en su cuello que lo hizo ganarse un golpe. Si Sirius no hubiera estado ahí ese maldito no seguiría vivo.

¿Tal vez el encuentro fuera de horario con Harry? El muchacho había tolerado todo sin decir nada, se había tensado igual que una cuerda de violín. Pero era imposible que le hubiera dado algo, siempre revisaba que Harry tomara primero el té.

Ahora que sentía su cabeza doler y todo de cabeza reconocía que había sido un imbécil.

¿Cómo no lo había notado? ¡Snape había tomado su sangre bajo sus uñas al rasguñarlo! Justo el día de intercambio hacía siete días. Luego Harry vino a tomar el té un día antes del segundo intercambio del mes.

¿Qué poción le habían dado? ¿Una específica para hombres lobo?

¡No debió haber confiado en Harry! Ese niño estaba enojado de su comportamiento y aunque había cerrado la boca durante años al notar que Lucius pagaba sus quejas no quería decir que se hubiera dado por vencido.

También había subestimado el enamoramiento de Sirius por el maldito murciélago.

Bueno, como fuera. No podrían quitarle a Lucius mucho tiempo, a diferencia de Snape no había posibilidad de perdón para él. Había sido un mortífago, mintió para escapar de su primera detención y luego fue ayudado para escapar de Azkaban, Voldemort estuvo en su mansión y siempre había sido un partidario. El rubio estaba liado a él por el resto de su vida.

Por merlín, si no habían podido liberar a Snape que había sido un espía entonces ni en miles de años podrían liberar al rubio y si lo hicieran… no era como que si el rubio fuera capaz de vivir sin él.

— ¿Remus? — miró como la puerta que estaba a unos metros de las rejas se abría reconociendo a Harry enseguida pero lo sorprendió verlo más joven y menos lastimado de lo que recordaba. Las líneas de madurez no estaban en su rostro y su túnica de auror se veía un poco extraña en su rostro que aún era adolescente ¿Pociones para rejuvenecer? ¿Por ello había querido a Snape? Era algo tan banal que no podía creerlo.

Respiró profundo tratando de mantenerse neutral, atrás de Harry parecía haber un medimago que sostenía unos papeles mirándolo con cuidado.

El joven se acercó varios pasos con una confianza en él que lo sorprendió. Harry nunca se había mostrado tan feliz de verlo desde que se enteró de lo que era capaz de hacer.

¿Así que jugando al Auror bueno?

Patético.

Apenas estuvo a su alcance agarró su túnica y lo estampó contra las rejas, el muchacho abrió la boca sorprendido y sacó su varita con bastante rapidez pero no trató de soltarse, mirándolo con una gran confusión.

—¿Dónde mierda esta Lucius?— Preguntó, no estaba para juegos y no dejaría que Harry le viera la cara de idiota otra vez.

—¿Disculpa?— El chico parecía sorprendido, agarrando más su propia varita pero dudando en hechizarlo.

—Te mataré si no me dices que has hecho ¡Maldita sea, Harry! ¡Sabes que hablo en serio! ¡Devuélvemelo! — Alzó su voz pero Harry se escapó de su agarre pasándose una mano por el cuello, quedando fuera de su alcance. Remus gruñó frustrado y se agarró a las rejas, los ojos verdes del muchacho se oscurecieron con furia antes de salir de ahí.

—Señor Lupin, tiene que calmarse.— Dijo el medimago con voz amable pero no se acercó, Remus gruñó y trató de alcanzarlo dando un golpe a las rejas cuando no pudo.

—¡En cuanto tenga mi varita los asesinaré a todos si no llego a encontrarlo en su lugar!— Prometió.

—Sus ataques de rabia son por una poción matalobos mal hecha.— Empezó a relatar el hombre, lo que lo confundió.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó algo sorprendido de por donde estaba yendo eso ¿Lo estaban engañando? ¿En serio Harry creía que era así de fácil burlarse de él?

—Aún tiene rasgos y pensamientos de su parte salvaje, por ello debe estar aquí en observación en un par de semanas. No podemos permitir que lastime a nadie.—

—¡No se que diablos está hablando!— Exclamó ya fuera de sí.

—¡Acaba de atacar a Harry Potter! ¡Usted adora al muchacho, trate de recordar y concentrarse en ello! — Remus se rió ¿Adorarlo? Alguna vez, tal vez. Hasta que Harry decidió no estar de acuerdo en cómo manejaba las cosas.

¡Era demasiado ingenuo para alguien que había peleado en la guerra! ¿Cómo ese niño no podía entender? ¡Le habían quitado todo! ¿Qué importaba lo que hacía con Lucius? Él había sido el enemigo.

—¡Si no me traes a Lucius en este instante te mataré apenas salga!— Lo señaló pero enseguida trató de calmarse. Si no mostraba cuanto lo necesitaba todo iría mejor.

Harry no mataría a Lucius, no podría. Per no podía decir lo mismo que Snape.

¿Cuantas veces había dicho que Lucius estaría mejor muerto? No, la mascota de Harry no lo permitiría, Lucius era su padre después de todo.

—Trate de dormir y calmarse.— Recomendó nuevamente.

—¡Dile a Sirius que la maldita amenaza también va para él! ¡No soy estúpido! ¡No hay forma que no supiera!— No había pensado que fuera capaz, pero parecía que ya no podía confiar ni en su amigo.

—El señor Black está muerto. — El medimago lo miró desde la puerta justo antes de salir, eso lo hizo callarse abruptamente y no pudo responder hasta que la puerta se cerró.

¿Sirius muerto? ¿Por qué?

Frunció el ceño tratando de alejarse del sentimiento triste. Sirius era demasiado débil… si no dominaba bien a Snape él iba a terminar matándolo. No era una sorpresa.

Le gustaría poder decirle "Te lo dije" pero ya no podía.

Al diablo, cuando volviera a tener a Lucius todo estaría bien. Que Sirius no existiera no era un problema para él.

* * *

Estaba desayunando con su hijo cuando el auror entró, él ni siquiera se movió dejando la servilleta a un lado.

—Potter.— Siseó Draco mirando con cuidado al chico, Lucius no pudo evitar recordar la bonita pareja que eran en otra realidad.

Las veces que se habían cruzado eran fríos y cuidadosos con el otro, como una bomba a punto de estallar. Era increíble haber conocido una realidad donde se amaban y tenían hijos.

—Lucius Malfoy, se que Remus... Trabaja aquí la mayoría de los días. Si le hiciste algo te encerraré en Azkaban de por vida.— Los ojos verdes brillaban con furia mientras los señalaba con la varita.

Que estuviera solo quería decir que venía de una forma no oficial y eso hizo que Lucius lo ignorara para servir el té.

—Potter, mi padre sabe lo cuidadoso que debe ser con tu... Amigo— dijo la palabra casi con desdén.

—Draco, no hay necesidad de esto. Señor Potter, ayer y hoy su amigo no se presentó a la mansión poque fue luna llena.

Que trabaje aquí no quiere decir que lo quiera rondando mi jardín cuando es una bestia. — Dijo tranquilamente poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. Harry había interrumpido un incomodo silencio pero podían fingir llevarse completamente bien mientras estuviera el Salvador al menos para evitar cualquier indiscreción.

—¡Alguien alteró su poción y ahora lo único que hace es pedir verte!— Harry trató de calmarse y respiró profundo.

—¿Perdón? — Lucius arqueó una ceja, Draco apretó los labios como conteniendo las palabras mientras se tensaba.

—¡Si eres el culpable no volveré a cometer el mismo error contigo, te pudrirás en Azkaban! — Prometió.

—No soy culpable, señor Potter. — Se preguntó brevemente que había pasado y porque a Lupin se le había ocurrido decir su nombre.

Sabía que se había acostado… con el otro "yo" pero desde que había vuelto habían hablado pocas veces. Ni siquiera sabía porque él mismo aún no lo había despedido.

—¡Tal vez un mortífago lo es! ¡Así que irás a verlo y decir que maldita cosa hicieron! —

—O si no ¿Qué, señor Potter?— Sabía que no estaba en posición de hablar así, pero no pudo evitar atacar de esa manera sabiendo que si sacaba su varita estaba perdido.

—Esto es abuso de autoridad. — Draco frunció la nariz alejando la taza de té.

—¡Lo único que quiere es verte! ¿A quien crees que apuntaran los Aurores? Registraran la mansión y no solo eso, registraran donde vive tu ex esposa, donde vive Draco ¡Todo! Si encuentran algo estas perdido.

Así que coopere, señor Malfoy.— Harry respiró profundo y miró a ambos rubios quienes compartieron una mirada.

—Permítenos terminar de tomar el té, iré en una hora.— Lucius mantuvo la mirada del joven y cuando al fin se fue agarró con más fuerza la taza hasta casi romperla.

—¿Fuiste tu?— Draco preguntó de pronto, sin mirarlo y como que si no le diera importancia.

—Draco, por supuesto que no. Iré a ver que le sucede y luego volveré.— negó con la cabeza.

—Si te meterás de nuevo en problemas no cuentes conmigo. Suficiente tengo ahora con mi apellido, no lo empeores por favor.—

—¿Extrañando a mi otro yo? Seguro fue más dulce contigo, ya se te paso la confianza que sentías por él. — No pudo evitar burlarse, no había sido un buen día. Una pelea inevitable había terminado con el frágil equilibrio que el cambio de universo había cambiado.

Ahora debía empezar de nuevo.

—Padre.— susurró levemente y ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras terminaban de tomar el té.

Cuando Lucius se levantó para cambiarse e irse Draco volvió a hablar.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?— La duda en la voz de su hijo apenas era notoria, pero estaba ahí.

Lo estaban intentado, ambos.

Sonrió internamente pero su expresión no cambió en su interior.

—Solo hasta cierto punto, entraré a donde este solo. Si es una maldición podría afectar negativamente.— Asintió antes de seguir caminando, sabiendo que cuando volviera Draco seguiría ahí.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!****Por clases y examenes,tendré que pausar mis historias hasta Abril :(**

* * *

**sof77: Si, complico bastantes cosas :(**

* * *

**Guest: Entiendo tu preocupación. Con Evitando Azkaban ocurrió que fue por otro camino que no planee y cambiar el final y su camino me cuesta bastante. Como NTMCL parecía seguir el mismo camino que en mi cabeza fue mas comodo seguir con él a pesar de sus capítulos largos. Pero ahora tengo clases, son más faciles los capítulos cortos de Orgullo (cuatro capítulos de esta, es uno de NTMCL)****Tratare de seguir con todo. Gracias por leer :D (aunque ahora las tres se pausaran por dos semanas) y gracias por comentar**

* * *

**AnaM1707: Siii :D bueno, sería dificil para él ser así con Teddy al rededor.**

* * *

**Angeli Murasaki: Necesitamos psicologo urgente XD**

* * *

**nayre: Lamento haber tardado :(**

* * *

**DiVaMV; tratare de seguir pronto :D pero estoy un poco complicada. **


	6. Remus Lupin

No sabía muy bien que esperarse, si alguien había alterado la poción de Lupin lo más normal sería ir con el vendedor pero como siempre el salvador del mundo Mágico tenía sus propios caminos y mientras los Aurores se hacían cargo de esa parte Potter prefería ir por el camino que consideraba correcto.

¿Por qué Lupin lo llamaría? Tal vez solo estaba repitiendo su nombre porque era la última persona que recordaba.

Tardó lo más que pudo en asearse y ponerse la túnica, atando su cabello con una cinta mientras pensaba en las posibilidades.

¿Ataque mortífago? Lo dudaba, atacar a Lupin por la poción era realmente tonto sobre todo si no sería mortal. Si fuera una venganza el castaño estaría muerto.

Ignoró completamente la pequeña sensación de preocupación ante ese escenario y la lanzó a lo más profundo de su mente.

Agarró nuevamente su bastón pero guardó su varita en su bolsillo antes de salir, dirigiéndose a donde había dejado a Draco.

— ¿Qué crees que haya pasado? ⸺ Preguntó su hijo parándose frente a él, Lucius negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que tenga que ver con la guerra. Creo que el asunto es demasiado simple: alguien hizo mal la poción y la vendió de todas formas. No todos pueden ser Severus. ⸺ Agregó brevemente sintiendo una punzada al decir el nombre de su ex amigo.

—En ese caso no tiene sentido que vayas a verlo. ⸺ Draco frunció la nariz, si, él también lo creía pero el salvador del mundo mágico no era alguien que se podía ignorar. Sobre todo en el suave equilibrio que tenía con los Aurores.

—Le daremos esa alegría a Potter para que no vuele sobre nuestras cabezas. ⸺ Admitió.

—Estaba muy enojado. ⸺ Aceptó el menor haciendo una mueca.

—Si y voy a tener que pedirte que lo distraigas cuando entre a ver a Lupin. No podré hacer bien el trabajo sintiendo que está observándome todo el tiempo. ⸺ No sabía cómo reaccionaría si se veía obligado a defenderse del hombre lobo.

—No será difícil. ⸺

—Pero no lo lleves muy lejos, Draco. Tampoco quiero que te encierre por unos días solo por despecho. — lo dijo sin pensar pero el menor lo vio con algo de sorpresa, Lucius trató de mantener su expresión neutral y apoyó una mano sobre la de Draco. —Vamos, conozco el lugar cercano mejor que tu así que nos desapareceré a ambos. ⸺

—Entendido. — Lucius sacó su varita haciéndolos desaparecer, apareciendo cerca del lugar acordado.

Suspiró con fuerza al ver la casa, nunca había entrado al hogar de Lupin pero si había visto una fotografía tomada recientemente, había investigado sobre el hombre lobo lo que más podía tratando de no ser obvio.

Draco frunció el ceño ligeramente.

— ¿Viniste a la casa de Lupin anteriormente? ⸺ Preguntó mirándolo directamente, Lucius negó con la cabeza suponiendo todo lo que estaba pensando su hijo.

—Vi una foto⸺ Le aclaró encogiéndose de hombros mientras le quitaba importancia, agarrando un poco más su bastón y soltando a su hijo, guardando de nuevo su varita.

— ¿Por qué? ⸺ Draco lo miró algo curioso.

—Investigo a la gente que trabaja para mi, Draco. ⸺ Trató de zanjar el tema subiendo la pequeña escalera para poder acercarse a la puerta.

— ¿Él te interesa? ⸺ Preguntó el rubio menor directamente.

—No de la forma en que estás insinuando, él que estaba casado con el Gryffindor de su mundo no era yo. ⸺ Le recordó tratando de que su expresión no cambiara, incluso hablar de ello era un poco incómodo. Había decidido recuperar a Draco y mantener una relación distante con Lupin pero se había visto incapaz pero eso tal vez era por una nostalgia pasajera.

—Nunca hablas de lo que ocurrió contigo respecto a Lupin mientras estuviste del otro lado. ⸺ El menor apretó los labios mirándolos casi acusadoramente.

—Porque no hay nada que decir. — Trató de cortar, podría haber tocado la puerta y terminar la conversación, pero no quería que Potter oyera ni siquiera una pequeña parte de ella.

—El… otro parecía feliz cuando hablaba de él. —Draco dudó y Lucius lo miró de reojo tensándose sin poder evitarlo. Sí, parecía más feliz pero obviamente había vuelto en el medio de un lío. Sonrió ligeramente preguntándose como estarían las cosas por el otro lado, era una pena que jamás se enteraría como terminó todo eso.

— ¿Y quieres ver en mi eso también? Me sorprende, te creía más rencoroso. — Se burló ligeramente sin mirarlo.

—Rencoroso o no, eres mi padre. —Le recordó.

— ¿Y? — Arqueó una ceja.

—Padre. — suspiró al decirlo pero no cedió, el rubio mayor se adelantó tocando la puerta dando por terminada la conversación. Estaba siendo demasiado frío pero se sentía algo nervioso y la preocupación lo hacía ponerse de mal humor porque no debería estar ahí.

Un medimago abrió la puerta pero parecía ya saber que estarían ahí, Draco y él entraron yendo directamente hacia Potter que estaba parado cerca de una escalera que llevaría sin duda al sótano.

Ninguno prestó atención a los detalles de la sala.

—Si… se prueba que no tienes nada que ver y puedes arreglarlo se te recompensará. — Lucius se contuvo para decirle que ahora si se estaba comportando cortésmente pero su heredero no contuvo el resoplido ganándose una mala mirada del Gryffindor.

—Bien, Potter. Prefiero bajar solo. — Hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza y Potter dudó, pero al final se hizo a un lado. Mientras bajaba las escaleras pudo escuchar como su primogénito decía un comentario respecto a lo dicho y aprovechó la distracción para lanzar un hechizo de privacidad para que no escucharan nada. Con suerte Potter tardaría en darse cuenta.

No sabía muy bien que se encontraría así que verificó que su varita fuera fácil de agarrar mientras apretaba más el bastón en su mano. Paró en frente la puerta que estaba al final de las escaleras y se dio un tiempo para respirar profundamente, se sentía demasiado alerta, como que si fuera a enfrentarse al hombre convertido en lobo.

Esa misma sensación que había tenido esa noche en un principio cuando tuvo que estar afuera en la luna llena aunque luego se mitigo cuando el licántropo no le hizo nada.

Tal vez debió traer una poción calmante o una daga de plata, acarició el bastón agradeciendo haber traído el de ese material.

Cuando al fin pudo volver a su expresión neutral abrió la puerta encontrándose con la habitación, notando los barrotes y al hombre que estaba sentado en la cama dándole la espalda. En un principio no parecía que nada estuviera mal con el hombre lobo así que cerró la puerta detrás de él.

El suave sonido fue lo suficiente como para que el licántropo se diera vuelta y no pudo evitar sorprenderse. La mirada era tan depredadora como la del lobo, su rostro normalmente afable se mostraba bastante serio mientras lo recorría con la mirada sin disimular.

Lucius sonrió con desdén al verse analizado.

— ¿Terminaste de mirar?— se burló preguntándose si estaría hablando con lo más primitivo del hombre lobo, pero hasta averiguarlo no se acercó, se mantuvo a un lado de la puerta observando a sus ojos que brillaban en dorado. Tal vez su teoría era cierta y la poción mal hecha mantuvo a Lupin entre medio de su transformación psicológicamente ¿Cómo más podría explicar que lo mirara como un conejo que estaba muy dispuesto a cazar?

Una sonrisa burlona que nunca había visto en el castaño apareció en su rostro.

Si, realmente había algo malo con el hombre.

—No estoy en casa. ⸺ Dijo al fin, toda la burla cargada en su tono. Lucius frunció el ceño y solo se acercó un paso agarrando su varita de forma disimulada.

— ¿Disculpa? ⸺ Mantuvo el desdén en su tono mirándolo con superioridad aunque no pudo evitar sentir la ira bullir al escucharlo reírse. Trató de no estremecerse cuando el hombre se movió con velocidad hasta los barrotes, rodeando el metal con sus manos y mirándolo de forma intensa. Lucius hizo una mueca y se acercó, apoyando la punta de su bastón contra el piso mientras trataba de verlo.

Además del dorado de sus ojos no había nada más, no parecía más cansado y solo su actitud había sido cambiado. Si no supiera que ya le habían hecho estudios por su mente pasaría multijugos, pero ¿Por qué alguien querría hacerse pasar por Lupin?

—Si estuviera en casa… no serías capaz de pararte así. Oh ¿Hace cuanto no veía esa mirada en ti? ¿Cuatro, cinco años? Creo que aun te prefiero de rodillas, Lucius. ⸺ El tono peligroso casi hizo eco en las paredes, Lucius se tensó y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta. Sonrió con burla acercándose más a la reja que los separaba.

—No eres de esta línea temporal. Bien, solo esperaremos a que regreses a tu vida y todo se resolverá. ⸺ Habló con desdén. No era el Remus que había conocido así que debería ser otro. Era una pena que no tuviera idea como su otro yo había forzado el cambio. ⸺Pero en todo caso, yo podría ser falso. ⸺ Siseó apretando más el bastón en su mano al verlo olfatear en su dirección.

¿Por qué diablos hacía eso?

—Ese aroma… esa sensación en tu magia. Te conozco demasiado bien como para no notarlo. ⸺ Sonrió apoyándose contra los barrotes, aun mirándolo con demasiada intensidad. La sensación de peligro no se iba pero la tiró lejos antes de sonreír con desdén.

—Aquí eres mi empleado así que no somos cercanos. ⸺ movió su mano ligeramente para poner su punto.

—Patético. ⸺ Se sintió un poco enojado por alguna razón, aunque sabía que el insulto no iba dirigido hacia él.

—Tú eres patético. Solo quédate ahí y pórtate bien, ya volverás a donde perteneces. ⸺ Se burló con desdén tratando de pensar que tema sensible podía usar pero hasta no saber más de donde venía el hombre no podría, solo podía tantear.

— ¿Si soy tan patético porque tan lejos, gatito? ⸺ Sonrió, pero Lucius no estaba tan cerca de caer en algo tan infantil.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? ⸺ Siseó con desdén pensando que algunas maldiciones serían bienvenidas, pero si hacía algo seguramente Potter se lo cobraría. Podía decir que fue en defensa propia pero el chiquillo le creería más a ese lobo con piel de cordero que estaba en una jaula.

—Supongo que aquí tuviste suerte ¿Mantuviste tu mansión? ¿A tu hijo…? Oh, veo que a tu esposa no. No tienes el anillo de boda. ⸺ movió sus manos sobre los barrotes, Lucius siguió su movimiento.

—Al menos mi hijo esta vivo, seguramente el tuyo no. ⸺ Tanteó pero puso todo el desdén que pudo, notó la ligera sorpresa en el rostro del licántropo pero enseguida se recuperó. Su expresión se oscureció en lo que parecía rabia.

—No te metas en ese tema, Lucius. ⸺ Habló peligrosamente. Lucius sonrió de lado al notar que había dado en el blanco.

— ¡Yo salve a mi hijo de morir! ¿Pudiste hacer eso? ¡No! Pero el Lupin de aquí si ¿Quién es más patético? ⸺ Solo estaba defendiendo al otro para hacerlo parecer menos, pero parecía funcionar.

—Oh, veo que no es solo tu empleado. ⸺ Se burló de pronto haciéndolo callar.

—Has suposiciones erróneas, es divertido. — Siseó con desdén acercándose, sacando su varita notando demasiado tarde lo cercano que lo dejaba ese movimiento. Casi demasiado rápido el menor agarró su mano tirándolo hacia él golpeándolo con los barrotes haciendo que perdiera el aire por unos segundos por lo que no pudo decir la maldición que estaba en la punta de su lengua antes de que el otro agarrara su mano con la que tenía su varita inmovilizándolo, rodeando su cintura con un brazo.

—No tardaría mucho tiempo en romperte, ahora que se como. — Con la mano que tenía libre movió su bastón golpeándole en la entrepierna con la punta de este logrando escaparse de su agarre. —¡Hijo de…!⸺ Pero el hombre lobo se contuvo sin seguir el insulto, casi sin retroceder.

—No necesito solo mi varita para hacerte daño, Lupin. Mi bastón sigue siendo una buena arma. — se burló frunciendo el ceño cuando escuchó su risa. Tuvo ganas de darle otro bastonazo pero retrocedió.

—Te ves exactamente igual. Cuando aún podías sentir desdén. ⸺ se burló pero podía notar por un ligero tanteo en su voz que seguía doliéndole. Sonrió con desdén antes de quitar las arrugas de su túnica.

—No volveremos a vernos. Le diré a Potter que tienes una maldición, así que solo los medimagos se encargaran. ⸺ Se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Nos volveremos a ver. ⸺ Aseguró el licántropo.

—Lo dudo. ⸺

—Es extraño no verte rogando. ⸺ Esa frase lo hizo detenerse, por un momento pensó en lo que había pasado en su extraña "aventura" pero luego lo sacó de su mente. Miró hacia Lupin frunciendo el ceño.

—Con suerte Lupin tiene piedad y mata a la pobre cosa que tiene mi nombre en tu realidad. ⸺ Dictaminó sin ninguna duda en su voz.

—Poco probable. Demasiado blando. ⸺ Se burló.

—Yo no lo subestimaría. ⸺ siseó, al menos para darle algo de lo que dudar.

⸺No te subestimo a ti en lo absoluto, Lucius. Hasta la próxima. ⸺ Se despidió caminando hacia la cama y sentándose en ella. Lucius sonrió con desdén.

⸺No contaría con eso. ⸺

* * *

—Harry, lamento como te hablé más temprano. ⸺ Remus se apoyó contra los barrotes mirando hacia el muchacho, tratando de verse lo más apenado que podía. Casi quiso reírse cuando los ojos verdes lo miraron con preocupación.

⸺Oh, está bien. No pasa nada, es la poción la que está actuando. ⸺ Sonrió aceptando las disculpas ¡Era bastante crédulo!

⸺ ¿Tendré que quedarme aquí mucho tiempo? Extraño a Teddy. ⸺ Recordó brevemente lo que había dicho Lucius pero trató de quitarlo de su mente, sentía cierta emoción por ver al bebé pero debía recordar que ese no era suyo. El hombre de ahí había logrado conservar a su bebé, ese Teddy no era su Teddy y no debía encariñarse con alguien que solo tendría la misma apariencia que su hijo.

⸺Tendrás que quedarte hasta que los medimagos digan que ya estás bien. Iré a ver a Teddy más tarde, Andrómeda lo está cuidando. ⸺ Y eso le dijo que Dora no estaba viva en esa dimensión tampoco.

⸺Quiero verlo, por favor. ⸺ Odiaba rogar, hacía muchos años que había aprendido a tomar lo que quería como quería. Pero en ese momento si quería mantener una influencia en el pobre chico debía verse más vulnerable o al menos actuarlo.

⸺Puedo… tal vez mañana. Podría traerlo. ⸺ Harry dudó pensativo, como preguntándose como lo haría.

⸺Si… pero no creo conveniente que bajes tú con él. ⸺ Lanzó el pequeño anzuelo.

⸺ ¿Por qué? ⸺ El chico frunció el ceño.

⸺Harry, la poción logra cambios en mi comportamiento. Tú no serías capaz de hacerme frente si cambio de pronto. ⸺ Niño tonto, tonto. Pero bueno, no había razón para que dudara de él, en esa dimensión no había pasado nada de lo que los había separado.

⸺Yo… para proteger a Teddy podría…⸺

⸺Pero dudarías. No podría vivir si dañara a mi pequeño, Harry. No puedo correr ese riesgo. ⸺ Dejó que la preocupación se filtrara en su voz. Si Potter seguía insistiendo tendría que portarse violento cuando llegara para obligarlo a ir a la dirección que él quería, seguramente todo lo malo que hiciera sería atribuido a la poción.

⸺ ¿Entonces? ⸺ El joven dudó y Remus se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Harry no se permitiría dudar frente a él, ya no. Pero trató de deshacerse de esa angustia y la tiró lejos.

Había tenido que hacer sacrificios por algo mejor y su amistad con Harry había sido uno de ellos. Harry nunca sabría lo que era perder un hijo hasta que lo viviera en carne propia.

⸺Luc… Malfoy⸺ se corrigió rápidamente. ⸺Pudo reaccionar rápido y sin dudar hoy. Si pudieras hacer que él lo traiga… sería más seguro. ⸺

⸺No creo que él quiera. ⸺ Harry pareció desanimado, era obvio que no quería encontrarse con el patriarca nuevamente.

⸺Luego podemos compensárselo, dinero, algún permiso. Por favor. Tienes que convencerlo. ⸺ Insistió.

⸺Yo… lo amenace para que viniera hoy. ⸺ Harry se sonrojó de vergüenza y eso hizo que arqueara la ceja. Demasiado inocente, tal vez. Todavía no tenía la madurez que el Harry que conocía tenía.

O todavía no lo odiaba.

⸺ ¿Y crees que está diciendo toda la verdad? ⸺ Sembró la duda, dejando que su tono saliera preocupado.

⸺No lo sé. ⸺ Susurró el menor luego de unos segundos de silencio.

⸺Solo quiero volver a ver a Teddy. Aunque lo convenzas con una amenaza luego podemos compensarlo. Harry, por favor.

Teddy es lo más importante que tengo y no podría vivir si llego a lastimarlo. ⸺ Trató de tirar los hilos notó como el niño parecía ceder.

⸺Está bien, veré que hacer. ⸺ Asintió rápidamente. Remus sonrió de lado sentándose en la cama de nuevo, el menor se quedó del otro lado de los barrotes sentado en una silla.

Escuchó al niño hablar de algunas cosas pero enseguida lo perdió, era casi gracioso como parecían confiar en él. No había visto ni siquiera una sombra real de duda en Harry ni cuestionó demasiado porque Lucius.

¿Subestimar? Él nunca había cometido ese error y por ello había logrado domesticarlo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :D**

* * *

**Angeli Murasaki: Realmente si. Puede ser bastante peligroso :0**

* * *

**Cristine Malfoy: :D me alegro que te guste**

* * *

**sof77: aun no lo sabe del todo pero lo sabra XD**

* * *

**AnaM1707: en un principio no tendrian que ver y luego se unieron XD**


End file.
